


Ёж, побеждающий тигра

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Ежиное царство [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третья часть ежовой саги, хронологически происходящая сразу после первой. В основном повествует о событиях в Бандымионе, в центре которых - клан Синистрелей. Также вас ждёт встреча с новыми персонажами и начало истории Валтора, который действовал в "Ведре мя".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ёж, побеждающий тигра

**Пролог**  
Давным-давно, так давно, что никто и не помнит, в мир явилась чёрная-чёрная тьма. Может, из-под земли, может, из-за туч… Тьма мечтала поглотить всё, подчинить себе. Постепенно она приобретала облик тигра – туманного, грязно-белого тигра с чёрными-пречёрными полосками. Грозного и весьма притягательного. И этот зверь шагал по земле, подминая её под себя.  
Многих он проглотил, ещё больше было тех, кого подчинил. Мужчины шли в его свите, женщины молили его о любви. И многие получали, и даже производили на свет младенцев – полутигрят.  
И тогда поднялся Великий Ёж, и сказал:  
– Надо это прекращать.  
И сказал он ещё пять великих слов, и заповедал их пяти родам. И земля спаялась будто цепями, и задрожала, стряхивая зло, и самые разные силы накинулись на тигра и его потомство.  
Все тёмные порождения и их рабы были перебиты. Конечно, многим сторонникам Ежа тоже пришлось плохо. Вот, сильнейшую волшебницу, не принадлежавшую ни к одному из пяти родов, но весьма одарённую, тьма успела лишить памяти и разума. Превратила в дряхлую, одержимую злобой болотную ведьму. К счастью, не навсегда – но это уже для другого сказания.  
Уже известно, что все потомки тигра были убиты вместе с ним самим. Но истина гласит: все – кроме одного. Хромой тигрёнок уполз в неизвестном направлении, и те силы, что наслали тьму на мир, выходили детёныша и сделали его куда более опасным.  
Он вернулся в человеческом обличье, неузнаваемый, он был красив и пугающ, и от него пошёл род, доживший до наших дней. Из поколения в поколение Тёмные Тигры передавали свою ненависть и месть – и твёрдо верили, что сила их всё возрастает.  
А те, кто послал сюда их предка, наблюдали из своей далёкой туманной дали за тем, как эта сила копится.  
– Хорошо постарались, не так ли? Тигрёнок, которого мы выходили, дал великолепное потомство!  
– Да, нынешний мальчик так хорош, что сама бы пристала! Эта бледная кожа, серые глаза и чёрные тени вокруг них, эта светлая грива и красный плащ…  
– Разрисованный дурак! Посмотрим, так ли он хорош в бою и хватит ли ему ума…  
– Да, посмотрим, что он сотворит с этим миром, а помогать не будем!  
Каждый потомок Тёмного Тигра всю свою жизнь ждал знака. Но, кажется, дождётся только последний…

 **Глава первая**  
Рианна очень радовалась, что Жак теперь прибился к их клану. И увлечённо показывала ему все чудеса леса. А показать было что…  
Может, конечно, Жаку больше бы понравились экскурсии с Раймоном. Но всё равно было интересно. Где б он ещё такое увидел…  
– А вон там живёт племя грибов, – громким шёпотом сообщила Рианна, указывая в чащу.  
– Правда? Живых?  
– Ага. Они ещё и людьми перекидываются, сейчас сам увидишь!  
– Ого.  
Вскоре навстречу им вышли двое крепеньких мальчишек в красных шляпах.  
– Вы к Ламберу? Он вряд ли вас примет.  
– Это почему ещё? – наверно, надо было насторожиться. Но Рианна скорее заинтересовалась. И рассердилась.  
– Пойду доложу, – сказал другой грибок и убежал. Вернулся он скоро и объявил:  
– Монсеньор Ламбер вас примет. Но это в последний раз.  
– Может, не стоит? – засомневался Жак.  
– Да ладно, интересно же!  
На Ламбере, высоком, бледном, интересном, сегодня красная шляпа красовалась поверх облачения храмовника.  
– Здравствуйте, братья, ходящие во тьме! Теперь я епископ этого леса!  
Подходящих слов для реакции не нашлось.  
– Так что это последний раз, когда я принимаю вас у себя. И то потому, что вы мне когда-то нравились, мадемуазель Рианна.  
– Да с какого дуба вы упали?  
– Я не могу упасть с дуба, – занудным голосом сказал Ламбер, – я же не древесный гриб. Я просто вместе со всем кланом перешёл на сторону правительства Бандымиона и буду проводить в жизнь его идеи.  
– Так что же, мы теперь… враги? – опешила Рианна.  
– Больше не друзья, – уточнил человек-гриб.  
И, наверно, об этом надо было как можно скорее сообщить.  
– Вот идиот, – ругалась наследница Синистрелей, – что на него нашло, ладно мы люди и изгнанники, но он-то – существо лесное, на кой ему это всё… Это всё равно что летающая свинья! Или там поющий паук!  
– Не знаю, но вряд ли это к добру, – вздохнул Жак.  
– Да уж. Теперь жди правительственных войск, которые к нам приведут эти грибовидные предатели.  
– Ужас какой.  
– Мда. Знали бы, что так получится, не звали бы тебя к нам… Пойти, что ли, прибить их, пока первые чего не натворили?  
– Ну это, наверно, не нам решать.  
– Нет, конечно. Но эту идею я на совете двину.

 **Глава вторая**  
Совет считал, видимо довольно справедливо, что помешательство одного Ламбера не означает истребления всего грибовидного племени. Сначала хорошо было бы узнать настроение его народа… и, возможно, по-тихому прибить лидера, что снимет проблему на корню.  
Молодёжи в стороне оставаться тоже не хотелось.  
Рианна вызвалась сходить на разведку, узнать умонастроения грибов. Довольны ли они блажью своего предводителя? Жаку она сказала:  
– Ну ты, небось, хочешь побыть с моим братом?  
– Не знаю… Был бы рад помочь, но, наверно, помешаю.  
– А мы осторожно, я ж тут все места знаю, ещё ребенком излазила…  
– Тогда буду рад.  
Они прошли по лесу уже другой дорогой и оказались на окраине деревни грибов. В тайном месте, где играли их детишки. И тут можно было осторожно подслушать, о чём вообще говорят. Ведь дети часто повторяют то, что говорят взрослые.  
– Ну я ещё понимаю – не любить людей, – с важностью рассуждал один опёнок, – но дружить с одними против других…  
– Мама говорит, ничего хорошего нам с этого не будет, – сообщил другой.  
– А мой папа говорит, что у Ламбера голова прогнила, вот он к людям и подался…  
Это всё, в общем-то, обнадёживало.  
– Надеюсь, на нас они не пойдут, – зашептала Рианна, – даже если Ламбер погонит. Вон, вспоминают, как мы вместе играли…  
– Хорошо бы.  
– Надо их детей к нам эвакуировать. И вообще всех, кто захочет.  
– Ага.  
Рианна подкралась поближе и тоненько свистнула. Её товарищи по играм должны были вспомнить этот сигнал. Главное, чтоб никто больше не услышал.  
Детишки обступили Рианну, и та торопливо заговорила:  
– Надо оставить монсеньору-мухомору выжженную землю! По возможности.  
Сама, правда, толком не знала – как именно. Но детки прониклись идеей и оживлённо шептались. Мол, даже если кто и пойдет за Ламбером на Синистрелей – то грибы встретят там собственных детей. Глядишь, поможет…  
Никто как-то не подумал о том, чтобы отпроситься у мам. И вот это было роковой ошибкой. Ламбер живенько распустил слух, что злобный клан язычников украл у грибов их детей. И вот теперь можно было ждать чего угодно. В том числе вооружённого нападения. И, главное, в любое время.  
Приходилось строить укрепления, прятать детей… И всё равно не успели. Рианна аж плакала от бессилия и злости. Не такого она хотела…  
Грибочки жались к ней, брат ругался… а Жак наверняка будет за ним повторять! Или не до того ему сейчас?  
Пока парень вместе с ней прятал и утешал детишек. И ругаться забывал – может, потому что сам поступил бы так же.  
А детки в какой-то момент сообразили:  
– А чего это мы будем прятаться? Наоборот, выйдем и встанем стеной!  
– Опасно же, – заволновался Жак.  
– Зато они нас сразу увидят, поймут, что с нами всё в порядке, и не будут нападать!  
Звучало убедительно.  
– Тогда мы будем всё время с вами! – Рианна сказала – и тут только поняла, что и за себя, и за Жака.  
Да он вроде и не спорил.  
* * *  
И вот явилось грозное воинство грибов. Вооружённое пушками с ядом, а также копьями и мечами из города…  
Но их встретила плотная стена из собственных детей, взявшихся за руки.  
– Нас никто не крал! Мы здесь, чтобы остановить войну!  
И на секунду показалось – не сработает.  
Но ведь свои же дети! Если кто их бы и рубанул – то только Ламбер, который и до своего самозваного епископства семьи не имел.  
В итоге свои же погнали его с поля…  
Можно было радоваться.  
– Мда. Теперь у нас вечный союз с грибами, – констатировала Рианна, – но Ламбер опасен и в одиночку. Наверняка он уйдёт к своим новым покровителям…  
– Надо опередить, – сказал её брат.

 **Глава третья**  
За изгнанником следили все вместе, и Синистрели, и грибы… И узнавали интересное.  
Кажется, Ламбер теперь отирался у самого трона, стремительно делая карьеру. И набирая влияние. Король до небес им гордился. Мол, дикое, нечеловеческое существо, а идеями проникся. Значит, идеи-то верные.  
Кажется, все изгнанники приобрели страшного врага. Этого ещё не хватало.  
Но пока всё было тихо. Конечно, не следовало терять бдительности, но всё же Рианна рискнула напомнить брату:  
– А ты ведь хотел съездить ещё раз в Мимибрию, повидать принцессу Селесту, или нет? Может, ещё уговоришь её не уходить в монастырь… – она подмигнула. – Теперь она честная вдова, а не Недосягаемая Прекрасная Дама!  
– Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не время?  
– Кажется, но, с другой стороны, так ведь можно откладывать до бесконечности. И вообще без счастья личного останешься. Уже чуть не пять месяцев прошло после нашествия грибов – и всё тихо!  
– Это ещё ничего не значит.  
– Давай тогда я съезжу. Хоть меньше тут буду мешаться.  
– Ты не мешаешь.  
– Правда? Ну правильно, братик, такие дела надо делать самому! Постараюсь здесь ничего не напортить.  
– Давай.  
Откуда-то вывернулся Жак, заглянул в лицо Раймону: мол, а меня возьмёте?  
А Раймон только улыбнулся:  
– Вот и присмотрите тут друг за другом.  
Жак явно скис, Рианна показала брату кулак: мол, это тебя нельзя оставлять без присмотра! Но оба, вздохнув, смирились.  
* * *  
Ни в какую Мимибрию Раймон, разумеется, не поехал. А поехал обезвреживать коварного грибного ренегата. Это в любом случае надо было сделать. Главное, тихо и не попасться. В общем, как всегда.  
Конечно, Раймон был опытным воином-тенью. И в прошлый раз погорел только из-за дурацкого интереса к чужой жизни, вернее, из-за доверчивости. Такое больше не повторится. Тем более, и дело-то куда важнее.  
Оставалось пробраться в покои новоявленного епископа. Ну или подкараулить его где-нибудь. Желательно – в месте попустыннее.  
Правда, Ламбер, не будь дурак, всё больше находился под защитой дворцовой охраны. И вещал: мол, ежи – природные враги грибов, потому он и не мог не принять истинную веру.  
Ну да не вечно же он под охраной будет торчать. Главное – затаиться и ждать. И об одном только Раймон забыл – что Ламбер ядовит. Вернее, это молодого Синистреля мало беспокоило.  
Он своё дело сделал. А что чего-то там брызнуло на лицо, когда острие вошло в грибную плоть, – так пристало ли воину-тени обращать на это внимание?  
Всякое же бывает.

 **Глава четвёртая**  
– Ну как? – сразу пристала к брату с расспросами Рианна.  
– Не успел, – пожал он плечами.  
– Неужели уже постриглась? Ты поэтому такой бледный?  
– Правда, что ли?  
– Ага. Как покойник. Иди ляг, можешь сочинить элегию. Жак, а уж ты-то не переживай, лучше сам влюбись.  
– Сестрёнка, не дразнись или дразни хотя бы только меня.  
– Я, между прочим, тоже переживаю!  
Жак смущённо молчал, а потом сказал:  
– Монсеньор, правда, ложитесь. Плохо выглядите.  
– Ладно, ладно.  
На самом деле Раймону было куда более погано, чем он хотел показать. Ну да это неважно, пройдёт.  
Так он думал, но к утру впал в забытьё. А причин не знал никто. Жак держал Раймона за руку, Рианна бестолково суетилась вокруг, старейшины и целители недоумевали.  
И в это время прилетели очередные вести. Ламбер был найден мёртвым в канаве на окраине столицы, на теле его – несколько колотых ран. Мало ли кто мог за этим стоять, конечно. Но первое, что спросил Жак, было:  
– А он случаем не ядовитый гриб?  
– Да кто его знает, – буркнул Раймон. Скрывать что-то от оруженосца не было ни сил, ни желания.  
– А то ведь есть такие грибы, которые даже трогать опасно. Особенно на изломе.  
– Думаешь, в этом дело?  
– Что тебе поэтому так погано? Может быть, если ты к нему прикасался.  
– Может быть.  
– Эй, кто-нибудь, – воззвал Жак к народу, – у вас есть средство от грибного яда?  
Самый деятельный помощник, правда, при этом уже не присутствовал. Рианна поехала в Мимибрию – лично поговорить с Селестой. У наследницы клана вообще были свои идеи о том, что делать.  
…А тем временем Раймону уже готовили противоядие. И тихо надеялись, что ещё не поздно. Хотя попробовать надо было в любом случае.  
Жак по-прежнему был рядом, давал лекарство каждый раз, как Раймон приходил в сознание.  
– Занялся бы ты чем-нибудь поинтереснее, – каждый раз говорил тот.  
– А чем? Ламбера ты уже убил без меня… – сейчас как-то получилось даже без «монсеньора».  
– Мало ли.  
– А ты поручи что-нибудь. А я с радостью выполню.  
– Я придумаю что-нибудь. Кстати, а где Рианна?  
– Уехала добывать тебе суперлекарство, – Жак вздохнул.  
– А ты что же?  
– Я переживаю. Она поехала поговорить с госпожой Селестой. Уговорить её приехать к тебе.  
– Так догони. Ты же её знаешь, она без приключений не может.  
– Если это твой приказ – проследить за твоей сестрой.  
– Это просьба. Не дай ей натворить глупостей в одиночестве.  
– Хорошо. Я понял. А… Селесту ты хочешь видеть?  
– Ей-то это ни к чему.  
– Может, и так. Говорят, дарить любовь из жалости – хуже, чем отказать…  
– В чём-то правду говорят.  
Жак облегчённо вздохнул. Не так уж его господин и влюблен. Пережить разлуку будет легче.  
– Поправляйся.  
– Куда ж я денусь.

 **Глава пятая**  
Жак догнал Рианну довольно быстро. Она сразу обернулась, заслышав шаги за спиной:  
– Ой, ты? Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, ничего…  
– Ну уж не поверю, что соскучился.  
А говорить ей правду было бы, пожалуй, опасно.  
– В том числе.  
– Ну ладно. Мне тоже одной скучно.  
– Вместе будет веселее.  
– Ага.  
Вскоре выяснилось, что они будут даже и не вдвоём. На очередном привале их догнал мальчонка явно грибного происхождения. И очень хотел составить компанию.  
– Тебя как зовут-то, мелкий? – прищурилась Рианна. – Я тебя не помню.  
– Бри. Да вы не думайте, я с вами только до Астерии, сразу за границей и отстану.  
– Недавно родился, что ли? А уже такой шустрый. И на Ламбера смахиваешь.  
– Да, я его родня, из недавней поросли.  
А причин не брать его с собой вроде бы и не было. Рианна любила грибных ребятишек, а этот Бри от своих собратьев ничем не отличался. Ну ядовитым был, но ведь не один он такой… Он же ничего с этим поделать не может. Главное, не есть из одной с ним посуды, и всё будет замечательно. И вправду интереснее, и всё такое…  
Всю дорогу до астерийской границы троица развлекалась разговорами. И ничего опасного им не встречалось. Даже удивительно.  
– Жаль, что с нами нет монсеньора Раймона, – сказал Бри, когда они уже перебрались в Астерию. – Говорят, он когда-то бывал в имении лорда Таррагона. Мне бы тоже надо туда…  
– Зачем? – спросил Жак.  
– Отыскать одну вещь, которая наверняка у него. Может, он даже сам разрешит мне ею воспользоваться…  
– А, ну наверно разрешит.  
– Я плохо знаю, где это, – включилась Рианна, – но мы тебя быстренько проводим и убегаем…  
Такой расклад вроде бы устраивал всех.  
И вскоре путники отыскали нужную дорогу. Довели Бри до порога и наскоро распрощались. У них были свои дела.  
* * *  
Бри постоял, прислушиваясь. За дверью пахло ежами. Хорошо еще, что ни один ёж не станет есть поганки…  
А потом дверь распахнулась. Вроде бы сама собой. И Бри очень осторожно зашёл.  
Пусто. Только шорохи по углам.  
Мальчик медленно пошел вперед. На маячивший вдалеке призрачный свет. Было жутковато.  
Вот решит ещё хозяин дома, что поганка мелкая сюда воровать пришла, и зацапает… А чего уж от него ждать…  
Но, однако же, Бри беспрепятственно дошел до некоей залы. Знать бы ещё, куда ему надо вообще.  
Здесь, кажется, хоть люди были. Не легче, конечно…  
– Здравствуйте, – нерешительно начал Бри.  
– Можно и так сказать. Хорошо, допустим, вламываться без предупреждения было необходимо.  
– Да меня впустило – я и вошёл. Простите, милорд, – а ведь, похоже, это и есть сам Тиэрнан Таррагон! Такой, как его Бри и описывали, только ещё более растрёпанный.  
– Я знаю. Чем обязан?  
– Милорд, говорят, что вы владеете ключом.  
– Много чего говорят.  
– Но если это так… Вы бы не могли помочь?  
– Может, и мог бы. Смотря что именно вас интересует.  
– Мне надо попасть в другой мир. Чтобы стать сильнее.  
– Интересно.  
– Милорд, я пророс с этим знанием, и зов привёл меня сюда.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– Милорд, вы поможете?..  
– Возможно.  
– Я отработаю, обязательно.  
– Не в этом дело.  
– А в чём?  
– В том, что, вполне возможно, ключа у меня нет.  
– О… Милорд, а где же мне тогда его искать?  
– Не знаю. Слушайте, утро вечера мудренее, хоть это и брехня, я, вообще-то, всё ещё твёрдо намерен напиться, а другой возможности в ближайшее время у меня не будет. Давайте отложим всё до более подходящего для серьёзных разговоров времени.  
– А мне куда податься прикажете?  
– Комнаты для гостей на втором этаже, если кого встретите – вас проводят.  
– Благодарю, – Бри поклонился и в весьма растрёпанных чувствах направился к выходу.

 **Глава шестая**  
На следующее утро мальчик-гриб проснулся и задумался, куда пойти. Наверно, сначала на кухню, вчера его там угостили такими отличными остатками от господского ужина… Да и узнать чего можно будет – где ещё столько сплетничают. Правда, тут служат одни ежи и тени всякие полупрозрачные – но болтать любят даже такие существа. Так что надо просто прислушаться…  
– Милорд, наверно, сегодня уедет, – сказала человекоподобная ежиха, хлопотавшая у плиты. – Обеда не заказывал.  
«А как же я?» – в панике подумал Бри.  
Его, по крайней мере, сейчас не забыли. Накормили от души, попытались расспросить – не слишком настойчиво, казалось, будто они и так многое понимают.  
Это вот он много чего не понимал. Пытался настроиться, снова услышать тот зов, который привёл его к лорду Таррагону… Не получалось. Что же делать-то?  
Пойти сунуться в залу, где вчера застал милорда? Может, он тоже сейчас трапезует?  
– Идём со мной, – сказала уже другая ежиха, – я сейчас понесу господину поднос с едой…  
Ну раз зовут, значит, наверно, такое здесь в порядке вещей.  
Лорд Тиэрнан и впрямь сидел за тем же столом, что и вчера, и пил из кружки что-то тёмное, очень ароматное.  
Бри поздоровался и низко поклонился.  
– И вам доброе утро. Проходите, не стесняйтесь.  
– Благодарю. Вы сказали… что найдёте время серьезно со мной поговорить о моём деле?  
– Да, конечно, если вы так настаиваете.  
– Я иначе просто пропаду! Мне подождать, пока вы насытитесь?  
– Где ж вас так выражаться-то учат, – Таррагон рассмеялся. Даже вроде бы не обидно. – Если есть желание – присоединяйтесь. И – на чём  мы остановились?  
– Как-то сам научился, – смутился мальчик. – Спасибо, я уже поел с вашими слугами. И, милорд… Вы сказали, что ключа у вас нет.  
– Нет. И вряд ли хоть кто-то сможет получить его оттуда, где он сейчас.  
– А что же тогда делать? Может, всё-таки попробовать?  
– Не советую. Ключ, юноша, нужен тем, кто может открыть дверь, но не знает, как. Тем, кто не может – не поможет ничего. Тем, кто может и знает, ключ не нужен.  
– А как узнать, что могу я?  
– Придётся проверить.  
– Каким образом? – Бри просто замер.  
– Элементарно, – пожал плечами Таррагон. – Взять и попробовать.  
– О, – у Бри блеснули глаза. Он сразу поверил, что всё и впрямь так просто. Пусть даже он и не знал, что понадобится. Лорд Тиэрнан-то должен это знать. Чего он вообще не знает-то?

 **Глава седьмая**  
Селеста и вправду нашла в обители сестры Юнии мир и покой. К тому же рядом была другая сестра – её собственная. И этого уже было достаточно.  
Никаких гостей Селеста не ждала. И очень удивилась, когда узнала, что её хотят видеть. Ещё больше – когда узнала, кто.  
– А им-то что тут надо? – невежливо подумала вслух Жанин.  
Рианна её проигнорировала и обратилась напрямую к Селесте:  
– Мой брат умирает! Вы можете его спасти!  
Селеста только и смогла, что ойкнуть от удивления. Слишком уж неожиданно.  
– Езжайте с нами и скажите, что вы его любите и раздумали принимать постриг! – Рианна была, как всегда, напориста.  
– Но я ведь уже приняла!  
– Давайте я с вами поеду, – выпалила Жанин. – Подойду под вуалью, скажу нужные слова…  
– Да даже не в этом дело, – заявил Жак и сам испугался, что влез в разговор.  
– А что такого? – ухмыльнулась Жанин. – Ему же нужно придать ускорение, чтобы не умер. А там пусть он хоть убивает – меня всё одно не жалко.  
– Не убьёт, – уже увереннее сказал Жак. – Просто… он нас отослал, чтобы мы не мешали и не лезли спасать. Поэтому… если не хотите…  
– А я, может, как раз хочу, – упрямо сказала Жанин. – Драгоценная сестрица, я надеюсь хотя бы попытаться отбить у тебя жениха. Тем более что тебе он вовсе и не нужен.  
Селеста невольно улыбнулась:  
– Ладно, сестрица, я надеюсь, ты не станешь его принуждать?  
– Нет, просто посмотрю, что из этого выйдет.  
– Тогда не рискую спорить…  
– Да ну вы что?! – наконец отмерла Рианна. – Значит, мой братец не любит Селесту? А если и любит – то хочет просто тихо страдать в тишине? Действительно – чувства к Прекрасной Даме Сердца? Да за это… – она неожиданно подмигнула Жанин, – за это его обязательно надо проучить!  
* * *  
По словам грозного Повелителя ежей, подходящее время для «пойти и попробовать» должно было настать через несколько дней. Так показывали расчёты. Которые Таррагон обещал проверить, раз уж всё равно уезжал из родного гнезда.  
Это были очень странные несколько дней. Бри никогда не видел столько диковинных существ сразу. Нет, здесь и люди бывали – особые, преданные, отмеченные единением независимо от знатности… Но дом обслуживался силами ежей, духов и… так сказать, переходных форм. Это пугало. Немножко интриговало, но пугало больше.  
Бри держался особняком, хотя на кухне его привечали и только рады были обиходить. Но всё-таки слишком странно это всё было. Даже для гриба и уроженца бандымионских лесов. Бри дождаться не мог, когда же лорд Таррагон снова о нём вспомнит. Может, стоило бы спросить – да ещё застань его. Хорошо хоть в столицу не уехал. Или на войну куда-нибудь далеко. А то с него станется.  
Наконец Таррагон вернулся. И в тот же вечер прислал за Бри какого-то ежонка. И бросил, только увидев мальчика:  
– Как раз доедем к нужному времени.  
Бри собрался мгновенно – у него и вещей-то не было. Да и смысла тянуть не было тоже.  
И вот теперь мальчик сидел на лошади позади лорда Тиэрнана, а лошадь неслась вскачь. И куда они направлялись – было непонятно.  
Остановились на какой-то не слишком освещённой поляне. Что это было не простое место – понятно было сразу. По краям что-то мерцало – будто двери за завесами…  
– Сейчас всё станет ясно, – заверил Таррагон.  
– Мне просто подойти к любому из проходов?  
– Да.  
Бри закрыл глаза и шагнул наугад. В тот же миг его подхватило и понесло. Ближайший к нему проход стал виден яснее. А за спиной мальчика возникла длинноволосая фигура в плаще. Сам мальчик этого не заметил.  
Тень жадно подалась к проходу.  
И тут проход захлопнулся.  
– Ну что же ты?! – заорала тень на Бри. – Ты же так правильно меня вёл!  
– Вообще-то мне обещали одного путешественника, – хмыкнул Таррагон.  
– Мне нужен был проводник, – сказала тень.  
Бри отмер и обернулся. Перед ним стоял неизвестный, высокий, бледный, с кругами под глазами.  
– А про проводников уговора не было.  
– А по-честному вы бы не согласились, лорд Тиэрнан.  
– Ещё один любитель решать за меня нашёлся.  
– Да вы знаете, сколь я ужасен? А может, все же и договоримся…  
– А я должен это знать?  
– Я Валтор. Потомок Изначальной Тьмы. Из Тёмных Тигров.  
– Только-то?  
– Попрошу меня не оскорблять. Мне нужно на ту сторону, я столько этого ждал.  
– Вам нужно, вы и идите. Молодой человек, судя по всему, наш эксперимент придётся отложить. Вы не возражаете?  
Бри только глазами захлопал. Он вообще ничего не понимал. Желание куда-то попасть, снедавшее его с самого рождения, начисто испарилось. И неясно – почему бы.  
– Мальчишка бесполезен, – бросил Валтор. – Он уже привёл меня куда надо. Я был там, где он родился. Он пророс из споры убитого епископа Ламбера. Я поймал волну от этого великолепно амбициозного гриба и направил её.  
– И что теперь?  
– Теперь он меня больше не интересует. Мне важнее, кто же или что меня не пустило.  
Бри сел на землю и уткнулся мордашкой в колени.  
– Допустим, я, – пожал плечами Таррагон. – Идёмте, молодой человек, здесь ничего интересного больше не будет.  
Тиэрнан игнорировал Валтора точно так же, как Валтор игнорировал Бри. Маг взбесился, швырнулся тьмой… Но, видимо, здесь этого делать не стоило.  
Проходы начали рикошетить, защищая то, что было за ними.

 **Глава восьмая**  
А времени на выздоровление Раймону понадобилось куда меньше, чем ожидал. Вот сестрёнка обрадуется, когда вернётся… если сначала не прибьёт.  
Прибивать вроде никто не собирался, зато с Рианной и Жаком прибыла какая-то девушка под вуалью. Ведь не могло же быть…  
– Я пришла к тебе, чтоб ты поправился, – голос был не её, но знакомый. – Не прогонишь?  
– Ну что вы…  
– Я вас люблю, – девушка откинула вуаль.  
Рианна наблюдала за всем этим с живым интересом, а Жак – с тревогой.  
– Вы серьёзно? О, простите, это было…  
– Не мне? – грустно улыбнулась Жанин.  
– Невежливо с моей стороны.  
– О, рыцарь Раймон очаровательно любезен. И, к счастью для всех, уже здоров, так что я здесь и правда не нужна.  
– Этого я не говорил, миледи.  
– Ну, тогда погощу, раз ваша сестра пригласила.  
– Буду рад.  
Жанин подарила ему благодарный взгляд. Ехидство закончилось, осталась неверящая радость – её общество всё ещё не противно.  
Жак украдкой вздохнул. Он-то не мог выражать свои чувства так открыто. Хотя, может… Да нет, хотелось же. Но пусть уж монсеньор Раймон решает сам.  
* * *  
Валтор в последний миг телепортировался с поляны, с которой его не желало выпускать ни в один параллельный мир. Злой чародей был изрядно потрёпан, но отступать не собирался. Теперь он знал, что ключ недоступен, зато знал и дорогу на эту самую проклятую поляну. Оставалось найти нового проводника – невинное создание, которое приняли бы порталы. В прошлый раз Валтор слишком рано обнаружил себя.  
Плохо только, что больше так не повезёт – угодить прямиком на место рождения нового существа и к отменному источнику подходящих эманаций. Надо испробовать беспроигрышный вариант.  
Всю свою жизнь Валтор прожил в Бандымионе и, разумеется, не мог не знать о клане Синистрелей и о наследниках его силы.  
…Девчонка, на данный момент отмеченная этой самой силой, была лёгкой добычей. Обиженной и не у дел. Валтор отловил её в печальных сумерках, когда она тренировалась в лесу с мечом.  
– Здравствуй, Рианна!  
Девушка окинула взглядом его слабо мерцавшую в темноте фигуру. Нахмурилась, сжала рукоять меча.  
– Вы кто такой? Я вас не знаю.  
– Я друг. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя чужой на этом празднике жизни.  
– А что вы хотите взамен?  
– Совсем немного твоей силы.  
– Вот ещё, зачем? Вы мне подозрительны.  
– Это естественно. Это пройдёт. Смотри: ещё немного – и твой брат привяжется к этой никчёмной девице, хотя ещё недавно любил совсем другую. Она так и не научится магии и будет глупо счастлива. А его оруженосец будет страдать, как дурак, и так никогда до конца не признается в собственных чувствах даже самому себе, и навсегда сохранит свою преданность. Вместо того, чтобы стать ещё и счастливым – обратив наконец внимание на тебя.  
– Да сдалось мне его внимание! – Рианна так разозлилась, что это кого угодно навело бы на мысли.  
– Ну а глупо ведь! Ты – молодая, привлекательная девушка, а никому это даже не интересно…  
– Какой вы противный! Не могли хотя бы сказать, что я вам понравилась! – Рианна сделала мгновенный выпад.  
Валтор чудом увернулся, а в следующий миг, не боясь порезаться, перехватил меч за лезвие и и отобрал, едва не вывернув девушке руку.  
Рианна с опустевшим взглядом осела на землю. Злой чародей усмехнулся. Ему и вправду удалось вместе с мечом забрать силу наследницы Синистрелей.  
Если этого будет мало, чтобы пройти через портал – он станет охотиться за остальными четырьмя наследниками.

 **Глава девятая**  
Сандер и Кианан начинали задремывать, только что укачав свою малышку. И тут в комнате появилась бледная тень в плаще, вооруженная двумя мечами, и склонилась над колыбелью.  
Девочка проснулась первой, заплакала сердито.  И тут же вцепилась в волосья незваного гостя, небрежно собранные в хвост.  
Родители открыли глаза – и мгновенно вскочили.  
Кианан привычным движением вскинула руки, творя заклинание.  
Неизвестный в это время отдирал от себя крохотные ручки и отбиваться не мог. Так что вдобавок к магии получил ещё и стулом по спине – от Сандера.  
– Убирайся туда, откуда пришёл, – тени, срывающиеся с пальцев Кианан, стали гуще, и сама она словно преобразилась. Её даже Сандер испугался. А малышка Мирин, напротив, успокоилась.  
Загадочная тень же и вправду растаяла в воздухе.  
…Да, явившись в семейку, где было сразу двое наследников, Валтор в первый раз не смог получить то, за чем пришел. И он даже ещё не подозревал, какие нажил проблемы, снова попав в поле зрения Тиэрнана Таррагона. Тем более, по такому поводу…  
Кианан даже жаловаться брату не пришлось. Сам всё узнал…  
Но они, конечно, встретились – и совершенно одинаково и одновременно вздохнули: «Эх, надо было сразу прибить».  
– Но ещё ведь не поздно? – растерянно, но с надеждой спросил Сандер. – Кстати, один из его мечей раньше точно принадлежал Тонану Тьеррану.  
– Никогда не поздно.  
– Жаль, я помочь не могу.  
– Ничего.  
Сандер нахмурился и кивнул. Понадеялся, что хотя бы дочку защитит. Хотя Кианан вроде бы тоже никуда не собиралась. То ли не хотела мешать, то ли полностью доверяла брату…  
У Тиэрнана и вправду, кажется, имелась управа на эту сволочь.  
* * *  
Рианну нашли быстро – обессиленную и очень злую.  
И чтобы понять, что произошло, много времени не понадобилось.  
Она и сама рассказала, в весьма красочных выражениях.  
– Предлагал мне наладить личную жизнь, а потом…  
– Вот же… – ругаться при сестре Раймон всё-таки не стал.  
– Найду и убью, – зло сказала сама Рианна. И покосилась на Жака. Проверить, что ли, так ли ее задевает его к ней безразличие, как на то намекал бледный гад, лишивший ее оружия.  
– Боюсь, что не успеешь, – шутить о том, что они поменялись местами, Раймон будет потом. Когда успокоятся все.  
– Мы за тебя отомстим, – Жак был вообще убийственно серьезен.  
– А я с тобой побуду, – кивнула Рианне Жанин.  
– Всё будет хорошо.  
– Ну ладно, – Рианна вздохнула. Общество Жанин явно устраивало её меньше, чем общество Жака, и росла обида – вот сейчас он опять радостно побежит с братом в качестве его оруженосца…  
– Ты ведь составишь им компанию, я правильно понял? – прозвучало это так, будто было идеей самого Жака. И он немножко растерялся. Вроде как ни о чем таком не говорил.  
– Да, конечно, монсеньор Раймон, – наверно, так и вправду лучше…  
Рианна снова демонстративно вздохнула.

 **Глава десятая**  
Найти обиталище Валтора оказалось нетрудно. Всё-таки о так называемых Тёмных Тиграх Тиэрнан кое-что знал. А остальное – дело техники.  
Злобный чародей всё ещё переживал своё поражение, но одновременно пытался прикинуть, как бы добраться до последней, пятой наследницы – в далёкий мимибрский монастырь. Пока Валтору удавались только мысленные атаки на эту неприступную девицу… Но этого явно было недостаточно.  
А тут кто-то ещё и помешать решил, явился без приглашения, и даже, видите ли, в магической защите запутался только на несколько минут. И посмотрите-ка, кто это.  
– О, моё почтение, лорд Таррагон! Пришли мириться?  
– Мимо проходил.  
– Ну допустим. Но пришли вы с миром или с войной?  
– Пока не решил.  
– Тогда садитесь, поговорим. Почему вы не пустили меня за портал?  
– Потому что о вас речи не было.  
– А если я теперь прошу официально?  
– Я подумаю.  
– Садитесь, думайте, пока я ещё не дерусь. У вас правда нет этого проклятого ключа?  
– Допустим, нет.  
– А где он тогда?  
– Допустим, я его подарил.  
Валтор аж опешил:  
– Что ж вы такими артефактами разбрасываетесь?  
– Ничего ценнее у меня не было, – рассмеялся Тиэрнан.  
– Значит, отдали кому-то очень могущественному. Или, – Валтор скривился, – кому-то для вас дорогому?  
– Женщине. Ну, я думаю, можно так сказать.  
– Хм. А есть шанс, что я ей приглянусь больше вашего?  
– Может быть.  
– В таком случае где мне её сыскать?  
– Эту женщину? – Таррагон от души рассмеялся. – Я и сам не знаю.  
– Я ведь могу и вытрясти из вас сведения! Кто эта тварь?  
– О, даже так? Ну попробуйте.  
– Говорите! – Валтор ударил в грудь Тиэрнану сгустком тьмы.  
– А если нет?  
– Тогда это вас убьёт.  
– Да неужели, – этот треклятый Таррагон и вправду не боялся тьмы, хоть она и сжимала его в своих кольцах… – Зря стараетесь, – с вроде бы искренним сочувствием сообщил он. – Эта – всё равно не отдаст.  
– Да хоть кто она такая? – Валтор ослабил хватку. – Дальше я сам разберусь.  
– Она-то? – Тиэрнан мечтательно улыбнулся. – Ну что ж. Я подарил ключ драугу, известному в этих местах, если не ошибаюсь, под именем Молли-непоседы.  
– Лорд Таррагон, вы дурак и скотина, – с чувством произнес Валтор, и сгустки тьмы исчезли. – Ступайте на хрен.  
Мда, теперь злому чародею предстояла задачка похлеще всех предыдущих.  
– Забыли подлеца и негодяя, – пожал плечами Тиэрнан. – Впрочем, я не в обиде.

 **Глава одиннадцатая**  
Приказы Раймона были и оставались для Жака законом. Но тем не менее всем, кроме самого молодого Синистреля, было неуютно от одной мысли, что он отправится навстречу злому колдуну один. Жанин не сводила с Раймона тёмных глаз, наполненных слезами. И, кажется, позови он…  
– Это опасно… – и кого, спрашивается, отговаривал?  
– Так опасно, что оруженосцу ты велел остаться. Возьми под защиту, раз уж приручил, а?  
– Как я могу вам отказать…  
Он говорил с ней так, будто она была самой изысканной дамой на всем материке. И от этого, а особенно от его искренности, Жанин, змееустая вредина, всё же заплакала.  
– Ну что вы, что вы… – кажется, он даже за талию её обнял, когда уводил.  
– А может, они лучше знают, – непривычно тихо сказала Рианна. – Может, она с ним пошла, а он согласился, потому что на самом деле это и будет просто прогулка.  
– Может быть, – согласился Жак.  
– Так что не стоит уж слишком переживать. А если ты ревнуешь – то это понятно, я и сама… Другое дело, что… Что у нас называют дружбой, в Астерии назвали бы любовью. А стоит ли?  
– Как знать…  
– Ты же не хочешь в самом деле с ним целоваться или что?.. Поверь мне, есть разница между «любить» и «быть влюблённым».  
– Я хочу быть ему нужным. Ты, наверно, понимаешь…  
– Это я как раз понимаю очень хорошо. И это от тебя никуда не денется. Мой брат – богатый человек. У него есть друг, сестра и, считай, любимая девушка. И всем нам достанется его любви. Только разной.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ну вот. Так что ты тоже можешь стать вдвое богаче.  
– И ты. Если…  
– Если что? Ты таки увидел во мне девушку?  
– Всегда видел…  
– А я думала, ты только Раймона и видишь. Здорово, если это не так!  
– Наверно.  
– Ты мне очень нравишься. Давно… и я долго не понимала, как сильно.  
– Да… понимаю…  
– Ты тоже?  
– Да…  
Рианна счастливо рассмеялась. И приподнялась – притянуть Жака к себе:  
– Лучший способ поправиться…  
* * *  
Стемнело рано. По пыльной дороге топала босая девчушка лет шести, светловолосая, с веснушками. В руке девочка несла куклу – вернее, тащила за собой, ухватив за косу.  
Если бы на дороге попался хоть кто-нибудь – он кинулся бы бежать, лишь раз глянув на юную путешественницу.  
Девочка не оставляла в мягкой пыли следов.  
Однако Валтор был из тех немногих, кого подобные существа не страшили. Он вроде бы приветливо помахал девочке рукой:  
– Добрый вечер, Молли.  
Девчонка остановилась, склонила голову набок.  
– Не хочешь взять ключик и погулять со мной?  
– Ты дурак? – спросила девочка. Не дожидаясь ответа, перехватила куклу за ногу и зашагала дальше.  
– Нет, я поиграть предлагаю.  
– А ты мне не нравишься.  
– Я что, хуже Таррагона?  
– Он наш, – девчонка сосредоточенно прыгала на месте. – А ты скучный.  
– Это ты ещё не доросла. Взрослые барышни находят меня весьма интересным.  
– Ну и что.  
– Тогда сыграем в другую игру. Сейчас ты станешь… – Валтор вскинул руку, концентрируя магическую энергию, и закончил, ткнув пальцем в девчонку: – Козявкой!  
– Дурак, – взвизгнула девчонка, топнула ногой, и в пухлом её кулачке что-то сверкнуло.  
Кажется, это был тот самый ключ. Он рассек пространство, как бритва, и Валтора потащило в провал. Только мечи Тьерранов и Синистрелей остались валяться на земле.

 **Глава двенадцатая**  
Раймон и Жанин даже и не знали, где теперь искать обидчика Рианны. Да и встретили вскоре совсем не его. А кого и вовсе не ждали.  
– Здравствуйте, милорд Тиэрнан, – Жанин присела в неуклюжем реверансе.  
– Добрый день, миледи, добрый день, сударь, – он улыбнулся. – И давайте без церемоний, у нас общее дело.  
– О, – обрадовалась Жанин, – с вами никакую нечисть бить не страшно!  
– Может, и не понадобится.  
– Вы уже всё сделали? – девушка просияла.  
– Не я.  
– Но явно с вашим участием. Нет, правда уже всё?  
– Правда. Кстати, кажется, я должен вам кое-что вернуть.  
– Раймон, ну это скорее тебе…  
– Благодарю, – Раймон взял меч в руки. – Значит, всё. Знаете – жаль.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Тиэрнан.  
– Ничего, ты и так герой, – не очень умело влезла Жанин. – А второй чей, трофейный?  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, то молодого Тьеррана, – присмотрелся Раймон.  
– А, я его прекрасно помню, – закивала Жанин. – Милорд, спасибо, мы пойдём отнесём?  
– Думаю, компания вам только помешает.  
Жанин чуть покраснела, кивнула и только спросила напоследок:  
– Значит, этот гад ещё и к другим наследникам лез? Остальные-то целы?  
– Да.  
– Ну и отлично.  
* * *  
– Милорд, – спрашивал незадолго до этого Бри, – ну как же так? Нашему-то миру теперь хорошо, но за что же эта ваша девочка подложила такую свинью миру чужому?  
– Сомневаюсь, что она об этом вообще думала.  
– Да понятно, махнула ключом на порыве… Но нельзя же мусорить! Быть может… если я всё-таки способен пройти какой-нибудь из тех проходов… я бы взялся его найти? Это же за мной он сюда заявился!  
– Дело ваше. Способам открытия дверей могу научить, а уж на что вы это познание употребите…  
– На свой личный подвиг, милорд. Вы безмерно заняты, охраняя покой этого мира, но ведь кто-то должен отвечать и за границы…  
– Запрещать вам что-либо не в моих принципах. Научу. Без проблем.  
– Благодарю. Счастлив, что встретил вас, пусть этому и поспособствовали злые силы.  
– Не за что.

 **Глава тринадцатая**  
Силам в лице Валтора могли быть благодарны ещё и Рианна с Жаком, и – в меньшей степени – Жанин с Раймоном. Ведь именно злой чародей был причиной их нынешнего долгого путешествия наедине… Хотя сейчас они об этом не сильно задумывались.  
Для них двоих всё было уже решено – как-то даже и обсуждать не приходилось. Сейчас только вернуть Тонану его меч и силу – и домой. А уж там…  
Они ещё не знали, что там, скорее всего, можно будет готовиться уже к двум свадьбам. А пока пытались как-то успокоить Тонана – парень был просто в бешенстве, что проиграл бой. То, что противник был намного сильнее, – в расчёт не принималось.  
– Выигрывать несложно, – Раймон явно думал о чем-то своём. – А достойно проиграть… Короче, не слушай скучных нас и не переживай.  
– И не гоняйся за чужими пирогами, – добавила Жанин, – свой и за печкой найдёт… если немножко постараешься.  
Тонан только сердито сопел. Мальчишке было всего тринадцать. И, знай он об отчаянной эскападе Бри, непременно бы к тому присоединился.  
* * *  
Сестра Юния в очередной раз приехала к своей дальней родственнице Маргит. Пусть Юнию и шокировало, что когда-то Маргит бросила Орден и вышла замуж – всё равно они обе мыслили одинаково. Непримиримо.  
– Наваждение наконец-то кончилось. Это было так ужасно, когда тёмный дух ходил под моими окнами и выманивал эту проклятую языческую силу, а заодно моё целомудрие…  
– Представляю, – Маргит нахмурилась. Можно было не сомневаться – жалела, что её там не было.  
– Но я устояла. Силы небесные, хоть бы эта проклятая сила умерла вместе со мной!  
– Ну над этим мы не властны.  
– Жаль. Я однажды оказалась полезна, но больше не хотела бы иметь с этим ничего общего.  
И тут их самым бесцеремонным образом прервали. В комнату ворвались двое голубоглазых мальчишек с острыми ушками… И наперебой принялись знакомиться. Всё-таки гостью они видели впервые.  
Юния просто шарахалась. Дети Маргит и Ортеги были каким-то сплошным стихийным бедствием… И вроде бы в кого? Отец, конечно, маг, они, конечно, вьют из него верёвки, и Юния не удивилась бы, узнай она, что Ортега потихоньку учит сыновей всяческим хулиганствам. Но уж Маргит-то должна уметь держать их в узде…  
– Молодые люди, вам не кажется, что вас должно быть видно, но не слышно?  
– Не-а, – радостно сообщил один из. Который – Юния не различала.  
Она страдальчески посмотрела на Маргит:  
– Вы с ними хоть как-то справляетесь?  
– Обычно они делают вид, что ведут себя прилично, – усмехнулась Маргит. – Мальчики, ну-ка не позорьте нас перед роднёй.  
Они одинаково хмыкнули и чинно присели на стулья.  
Юния вздохнула. Любоваться на них – было лучшим средством не жалеть о выбранном пути. А ну как у неё получилось бы что-нибудь не лучше?  
…А ведь вполне могло сложиться так, что один из этих мальчишек получит силу сестры Юнии после её смерти. Более-то близкая родня вряд ли найдётся…

  
 _Октябрь-декабрь 2011_


End file.
